1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding cartons, and more particularly to a one-piece, tray-type carton having an integral, internal partition structure adapted to hold and maintain carded packages firmly in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,081,068; 1,616,047; 1,892,349; 1,906,622; 2,038,845; 2,306,624; 2,334,985; 2,431,535; 2,829,767; 2,980,241; 3,009,622; 3,302,776; 3,508,484; 3,856,137; 4,025,039; 4,029,208; 4,043,451; 4,143,763 and Swedish Pat. No. 101,434.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a tray and partition structure including cushioning means in the lower portion of the tray combined with slots in certain panels of the structure which stabilize the carded packages held by the tray.